Rabid Rabbits in Heat
by r-mak
Summary: Smutty RT post-finale ficlet about the issues that Ryan and Taylor face in their relationship and how they deal with them.
1. Chapter 1

**RABID RABBITS IN HEAT**

She was addicted and she knew it. She couldn't live without it. She needed it. Looking forward to it was the only thing that got her through all the months she spent alone in France. Sure, there were other ways she could get her fix and other people she could get her fix from, but none of those fixes compared to this. They just provided her with mere bleeps on the plane of unrefined ecstasy.

She got here less than twenty minutes ago and somehow she'd already managed to make it upstairs and into his bedroom. She wasn't quite sure how, but she was stripped of all her clothing and ended up on her back in his bed with his head buried in between her legs.

She knew he fucked other girls and he knew she fucked other guys but it didn't matter because it was the only way they could manage to be apart. Neither of them would be able to cope if they didn't do it.

She knew he hated the thought of her being with other guys but it wasn't like she was peachy with him being with other girls. It was just better this way. Under the guise of sowing wild oats, he was able to avoid being in a committed relationship since he was clearly afraid of commitment and she was able to avoid yet another gut wrenching breakup with him. It worked for both of them because they were free to do whatever they wanted and he couldn't get scared of the 'C' word and break up with her if they weren't together.

At least this way they could enjoy each others' company during the summer and winter. She wouldn't be able to function if she didn't have him to look forward to. She needed him. She loved him although she didn't plan on telling him that ever again. She hadn't been able to say it to him ever since the earthquake when he took his 'I love you' and 'I don't want to lose you' back. He broke her heart and she left. When he told her he wanted to be her friend at Julie's almost-wedding to the Bullitt it hurt and although neither of them could turn their backs on their connection they didn't get back together officially. She had told him she loved him and gave it a couple of weeks but when he didn't say anything she left again. When she saw him at Chrismukkah she had been wearing a scarf to hide a hickey that couldn't be concealed with foundation and when she held Sophie and she pulled it off he noticed it. He found his way into the guestroom Kirsten had set up for her that night and fucked her brains out after he angrily asked her how she got it and she told him about it and the fact that he shouldn't care since she didn't care if he had been with other girls because it wasn't like they were in any kind of a committed relationship. They fucked like rabbits for her entire stay and even though she still loved him she didn't make the mistake of saying it. When she left her heart didn't ache as much as what she was used to. She loved him but she couldn't put her heart out there for him again because she didn't want him to break it any more than he already had.

They didn't put a label on what they had. Putting a label on it would only cause more complications. Things were complicated enough as it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He loved her. A part of him was afraid that he'd always love her. Always was a long time – it was forever. None of that could change the fact that he loved her though.

He couldn't see her and not be with her – he had to touch her, feel her, smell her, hold her, kiss her, taste her, and eventually fuck her. She was under his skin.

He'd spent the first year of college trying to fight the hold she had on him because he knew she'd leave. She always left. She always left with those stupid suitcases and every time she left he felt himself die a bit.

When she wasn't around, he was in a state of constant numbness. He'd fuck around and he knew she was. She let him know that she didn't care about what he did and that she fucked other guys and it pissed him off because he wanted her to be his. They mutually decided not to do the whole relationship thing because she was there and he was here but he still didn't want anyone else to touch her. He didn't want anyone else to be able to see her when she looked the way she looked right now – hair a mess, lips parted and swollen, nipples hard, skin flushed, and eyes dark and glazed over with lust.

He didn't want anyone else to see her like this. He wanted to be the only one who got to see her like this. He knew that wouldn't happen though, which is why he wanted to make sure that whenever she was with someone else she'd be thinking about him and how much better he was than all those French bastards – the same way he always thought about her and the way she was better than all the other girls he'd ever been with.

He felt her fingers twirling through his hair and massaging his scalp. He delved his tongue into her sweet wet cunt and felt her juice drip down his chin. He tried to lap it all up and moaned at how good she tasted. She moaned and bucked into him. He wanted to make her come before he fucked her brains out.

He removed his tongue from her cunt and replaced it with his index finger. He found her spot with ease and stroked her, causing her to buck into his hand. He added another finger, followed by another, stretching her out. He started stroking her inner walls slowly, enjoying the moans and whimpers that escaped her mouth. While continuing the movements of his right hand he reached up and began to massage her breasts with his left one. She pulled on his hair for a split second before beginning to rub his head more vigorously.

He licked her wetness before blowing on her clit. She moaned louder and he began to roll his tongue around the button. He quickened the pace of his fingers inside her, started rubbing and pinching her nipples, and began to suck on her clit. He felt her dig her nails into his scalp before her hands relaxed and she tried to pull him deeper into her sex, causing more of her delicious juice to find its way onto his face.

She had the habit of moaning and mumbling things in French and he was a bit surprised by how much he remembered. He took pride in being able to make her lose it, but nothing that escaped her mouth mattered as much as his name. She came moaning his name and it sounded like music to his ears. He loved the way his name sounded from her lips when she came. It didn't matter if she panted, moaned, hissed, groaned, sighed, or screamed it as long as it was his name that escaped her mouth when she came.

She came back. She'd always come back with those suitcases that held all of her things and his heart would swell. It would keep swelling until she packed them up and left again. That's when heart would sink and he became numb because he didn't know if she'd ever come back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she came out of her post orgasmic haze she opened her eyes to find him hovering over her. He stared at her with his intensely dark blue eyes as he began to clean the fingers that had been inside her with his tongue. He was so close to her that she could smell herself on hisbreath and couldn't help but pull his head down so that she could kiss him with everything she had. She could taste herself on him and it made her pussy clench. It felt so erotic and the kiss quickly turned into a dirty and hungry one as she tried to lick herself off of him.

She felt his arms move under her shoulders so that he could cup her head and tangle his fingers in her hair. She took the opportunity to move her hands to his shoulders and pushed him so that they rolled over and she was on top. They broke for much needed air before their lips crashed together once again.

His hands roamed whatever parts of her body he could reach and she relished the feel of his fingers on her skin. She loved the fact that his hands were big because it meant that he could touch more of her at a time. He alternated between rubbing his entire hand over her shoulders, neck, and back and lightly grazing the pads of his fingers over her skin.

His hardness was insistent under her belly and she suddenly became consumed with the need to pay him back and hear him moan her name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She broke the lip lock and began to trail hot, moist kisses along his jaw, to his neck, and stopped once she reached his adam's apple. She licked circles around it before lightly dragging her teeth across it. He groaned and felt his dick twitch when she started sucking on it. It felt so good that he buried the back of his head further into the pillows in order to give her better access.

After a few moments she began to trail kisses down his body again. She made her way to his chest and licked a circle around his right nipple, bit down on it lightly, and sucked it for a few seconds before licking the area again. He stared at the ceiling as she quickly trailed kisses to his other nipple and repeated the tortuous process.

She began trailing kisses along his stomach in a zigzag pattern as she started playing with the triangle of fine hair under his navel. Her hand was so close to his dick but she wouldn't touch it. He felt her kisses move lower and she planted one on each side of his hips before stilling her movements.

He lifted his head slightly to look at her and found her looking up at him with a smile on her face. She placed her hands on his hips and he watched as her pink tongue darted out to lick her swollen lips.

She placed a hard kiss on his head and he let his head fall back against the pillows. He felt her lick him from base to tip with a single swipe of her wet tongue. She continued the movement until she had licked all of him before she finally took him into her mouth. She sucked on his head before slowly taking more of him into her mouth, moving her tongue around him and grazing her teeth against him softly in that way he loved. When he was in as far as he could go she swallowed around him, causing him to reach down and tangle his hands in her hair.

He watched as she began to bob her head up and down on his dick. She didn't have any gag reflex and her mouth was wet and tight around him. He kept his hands in her hair, massaging her scalp and continuing to tangle his fingers in it. She kept moving her tongue around as she continued to take him in and out of her mouth and the sensation was mind-blowing.

He moaned her name and she moaned around him. The vibrations sent waves of pleasure coursing throughout his entire body, causing him to bury his head further into the pillows and fist the sheets by his sides. He needed her to stop. Despite how good her mouth felt, he wanted to cum in her cunt.

He pulled at her hair in order to get her attention and she looked up at him. She released him from her pouty lips and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The image was so hot and dirty that he felt like he was on the verge of exploding in open air.

He looked away from her to try and gain some control over himself. He took a few deep breaths as he felt her move up his body and looked at her when she stopped. She had positioned herself below his dick.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't want to use a condom and when he reached for it she just shook her head, knowing he wouldn't protest with her. She was on the pill and it would have to do because she wanted to feel him. She wanted to feel every inch of him. _He_ was the only one that she actually wanted to _feel_.

They stared at each other as she grabbed hold of the base of his thick cock. She moved so that she was directly above him and he took hold of her hips to help guide her on to him. Her eyes widened and she let out a silent gasp at the feel of him bare inside her.

She had to wait a few moments to let herself grow accustomed to his size and the feel of him again. Even though Frenchmen knew a lot about romance, nothing could compare to the feel of his thick hard dick inside her. It was at times like this that she thought she wouldn't be able to live if she didn't have him to look forward to.

She closed her eyes and began to gyrate on him openly and unashamedly. She didn't care about whether he thought she was a whore or a slut – all she cared about was feeling him. If anything, she knew he didn't think of her in that light because when it came to sex they were the same. They understood each other. She clenched herself around him as tight as she could, threw her head back and groaned as she got lost in the delicious friction created by his shaft rubbing against the walls of her cunt.

She felt his hands smoothing their way up her thighs, over her legs, and onto her hips before he gripped them tightly and stilled her movements. She jerked her head back forward and pushed her hair out of the way when it fell in her face. He stared at her intently and she leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest shoulders for stability. She was close enough to feel his breath.

His grip on her relaxed and he smoothed his hands up her back. She stared into his eyes as she lifted herself up and then sat back down on his dick. She continued the process at a slow pace several times before feeling her clit hit against his pelvis and beginning to grind herself into it. The both moaned as she began to bounce up and down on him faster and harder. He felt amazing and the added sensation of her clit grinding against his pelvis made the experience even better.

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so that he was on top and her head rested against the pillows. She moaned when he thrust into her hard. He hit her spot and all rational thought was thrown out of her head when he quickly retreated and pushed himself back into her even harder and continued to hit her spot.

He suddenly pulled out of her completely. She looked at him and had no idea what he was doing as he got up on his knees between her legs. He sat down on his knees and lifted her ass before scooting in closer to her and pulling her down so that her ass rested on his legs.

She screamed when he pushed himself back into her folds with such force that he immediately hit her spot. He was buried deep within her but she still wanted more. She wrapped her legs around his back and moaned when he thrust into her again and managed to hit an even deeper spot within her. He soon quickened his pace and continued to thrusting in and out of her furiously.

He wasn't afraid to be rough with her and she loved that. He didn't treat her like she'd break or like she was something he shouldn't be touching. He didn't hold back. He did whatever he wanted to do with her.

She needed something to hold onto. She had been digging her nails into his legs but somehow she ended up fisting the sheets and they weren't helping her gain any leverage. He kept pounding into her and it felt so good. He kept hitting her spot and delving deeper and deeper into her core. He was balls deep inside her – she could feel them slamming against her ass and she loved it. She couldn't even begin to describe in words how good it felt to have him fuck the shit out of her.

It didn't feel good. It didn't feel great. It wasn't amazing. It wasn't fantastic. There weren't any words she could think of to describe how it felt. He was the best fuck she'd ever had and she knew she'd always be going back to him for more.

She needed something strong to hold onto to keep her grounded while he fucked her. She stretched her arms out and let her hands absentmindedly wander around in search for something – anything sturdy to hold onto while he kept pounding in and out of her with an intensity that no one but him had ever possessed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched her and he knew she had no idea what was going on. This happened sometimes. She'd just lose it.

Her knuckles were white as she held onto the bars of his wooden headboard. Her back was arched, showing her beautiful round tits off to him. She thrashed her head around uncontrollably, sending her hair flying about. She was moaning and mumbling things he could hear but couldn't process because he was too busy watching her and feeling her. All he knew was that she was hot. She looked fucking crazy, felt fucking amazing, and she was just so fucking hot.

She felt so slick and wet. She was warm and tight – so warm and so tight. He loved it when she rode him bareback. He was able to feel every bit of her. She kept getting tighter and tighter around him, milking him for all he was worth.

He knew he was saying something but he wasn't paying attention. The words just tumbled out of his mouth. Her craziness rubbed off on him but he didn't care. He loved it.

He didn't know how he had managed to go so long without feeling this. He had absolutely no idea how he managed to go so long without her.

She was the only one who could make him lose it. She was the only one who made him feel anything – but most importantly, she was the only one who made him feel alive.

She was moaning things more loudly now. She kept getting louder and louder.

He felt his stomach tighten and he needed her to come. He needed her to come now because he didn't think he'd be able to control himself any longer.

He stared at her. Her hair was covering most of her face but he was able to make out her eyes as they widened. He felt her entire body tense. He thrust himself into her with everything he had and stared into her fiery hazel orbs as she screamed his name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The deep blue she had been staring into disappeared as white surrounded her. For few seconds her mind was blank and she couldn't feel or do anything. She heard her name in the distance. She felt her entire body spasm and she toppled over the edge as he exploded inside of her. The feel of his hot liquid cum inside her only enhanced the sensation of her orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her and breathed heavily into the crook of her neck, planting haste kisses into her jaw. She found the weight of his body on top of hers comforting. She slowly released her hold on the bars of his headboard, pushed her hair out of her face, and moved her arms down so she could run one of her hands through his hair and the other over his toned shoulders and back. They stayed like this for a few moments, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms.

"Sorry" he breathed as he pushed himself up and disengaged from her. She shook her head. There was nothing to be sorry about, although she hated the loss of contact.

He rolled over and lied on his back for a few moments before he grabbed her arm and guided her so that she was lying on top of him, with her head resting against his chest. She held onto his right shoulder and draped her left leg over his waist. He pulled the covers over them, planted a kiss on top of her head and wrapped his arms around her securely. She buried her face in his chest and felt him plant another kiss in her hair.

They were going to enjoy whatever time they had together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth and Summer entered the house from their excursion to the park with the rabbits. They figured that Taylor would be arriving soon.

Summer closed the door and turned to find all of Taylor's luggage by the stairs.

"Huh. I wonder why she just left her stuff by the stairs and didn't bother taking it upstairs. Your mom always gives her the same room" Summer said.

"Shh!" Seth hissed. "I think I hear something."

The two stood by the stairs in silence and listened to the sounds coming from upstairs.

_"Mon dieu. Oui. C'est bon. Ah mon dieu! Ryan! __N'arrêtez pas! Baisez-moi! S'il vous plait, n'arrêtez pas__!"  
_

"_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." _

"_Oh God! Yes! Oh God! Oh God! RYAN!"_

"_Fuck! Oh fuck, TAYLOR!"_

"Ew" Summer stated in the newfound silence that consumed the house as she grabbed Seth's arm and pulled him towards the living room with the rabbits in hand. Summer set Flapjacks down on the carpet and sat down with the rabbit and Seth did the same with Pancakes.

"It's the same deal every time. Those two go at it like rabbits whenever they're in the same country" Seth said as he shook his head.

"Don't compare them to rabbits, Seth! That's a disgrace! You're giving Pancakes and Flapjacks bad reps" Summer said. "You aren't slutty whore bunnies that won't admit when you're in love because you have lots of issues which you refuse to work through, are you? No, you're not. You're good bunnies" Summer said as she began to pet the rabbits.

"That about sums it up. Your psychology classes are really paying off" Seth said as he began to pet the rabbits too. Summer smiled at him with pride. "Fine… what about _rabid rabbits in heat_?" Seth asked.

"I was thinking of just referring to them as sluts or whores but that definitely works better. Not only does it exclude Pancakes and Flapjacks from the mix, but it's also insulting on several levels" Summer nodded.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note**

An idea popped into my head and I just went with it.

In my opinion, this is whacked. It's just really, really messed up – but I kind of like that so I just decided to post it anyways.

The Seth/Summer moment was random but those of you that have read some of my other work probably notice that I tend to do that a lot – use Seth and Summer as a way to uplift the mood when things get heavy. I was originally going to call this "Complicated" or "Addicted" but then I decided on "Rabid Rabbits in Heat" after writing Seth's line. Heh.

Taylor's French moans/screams translate to "God. Yes. That's good. Oh my God. Ryan! Don't stop! Fuck me! Please, don't stop!" I figure she'd be more vocal than Ryan.

I'm very self conscious about my smut writing skills and I want to take the opportunity to say that I'm sorry if it sucked and you're welcome if it didn't.

I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know what you think – doesn't matter if it's good things or bad things… I'm just a very curious individual.

Thanks for reading.

- Roz


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Normally I put these things at the end but I'm putting it at the top this time.

This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but obviously it no longer is.

The ffnet version of this chapter is dedicated to **AZ **(Azrael38) and **CarolineNotCarolyn** (who actually asked me to continue with this because she wanted to see how Ryan and Taylor's relationship would develop). You were the only two people who bothered to review the previous part. Thanks for that and all of your support – you let me know that my smut doesn't suck and that means a lot to me.

Well, actually, there is some sucking in here but it's the good kind, not the bad kind – I hope you know what I mean and agree.

There's more at the endnote but for now… enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He was addicted and he knew it. He watched her during Seth and Summer's wedding and all he could think about was fucking her. He knew she'd be willing – she always was. It was something he was grateful for because no one could hold a torch to her. There was something about her that drove him wild. He could never get enough of her. He still loved her after six years – five of which they weren't even technically together.

Sandy had told him that she was going to be staying with them for a while until she got her own apartment. Apparently she managed to snag a job in Berkley. He wondered if it was just for now and if she planned on going back to France one day or if she would stay and not leave again. He hoped it was the latter but he knew that nothing was predictable where she was concerned. Whenever he was close to her it was like he was on a rollercoaster – he had no idea what was going on, what would happen next, or where he was headed. She made his heart race, his palms sweat, and his mind whirl.

He found her in the room Kirsten normally set up for her and entered it, locking the door behind him. She was bent over her suitcase and unpacking her things.

"So… uh…" he started and she turned to look at him.

"Hi" she said with a smile and bright eyes while sweeping her bangs to the side with a single dainty finger. Her hair was no longer in a perfect updo – instead it cascaded freely over her shoulders and back and he noticed that it was longer and much darker than it had ever been before. He wished she hadn't turned around. Talking to the back of her head, or any other part of her backside – her ass… he loved her ass… he wanted her ass… he wanted it to be his ass – would have been easier because she wouldn't be able to look at him and read him. Then again, he liked the front of her too. Her tits were great. So were her lips, her cute little nose, and her beautiful hazel orbs – God, he could drown in those eyes of hers.

"Hey" he breathed, having forgotten why he was looking for her. She stared at him for a few moments and he stared back at her, unsure of what to say. He watched her smile falter for a split second and sadness seep into her eyes before she smiled at him again. If he didn't know her so well he would have bought the smile and assumed that everything was okay. "How are you?"

"Oh. I'm fine. Peachy" she said, looking down at her nails and beginning to pick at them. He instantly knew that she wasn't fine and that something was bugging her. He hoped it wasn't the job in Berkley because he really wanted her to stay around. He wanted it so bad – he wanted her so bad. "Wanna fuck?"

He did. Just hearing that verb come out of her lips made his dick twitch. She didn't spend the holidays with them like she normally did and he was worried that she was never going to come back until he heard Summer and Kirsten talking about what a shame it was that she couldn't get any time off from work since she wasn't permanent yet. It had been almost a year since he'd last been with her and his palms were itching to just touch her. He wanted to fuck her so badly but he knew something was wrong with her. She was smiling at him but her eyes looked so sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Her brow furrowed and she looked at him in confusion.

"Nothing. I told you I'm fine. Are you with someone right now? Because you don't need to blow me off. I can handle you telling me that you don't want to fuck me" she said.

"I'm not with anyone" he said.

He hadn't dated anyone for several years. After he realized how pointless it was because he couldn't get her out of his system, he stopped and just had casual flings. He knew she hadn't stopped though. The last he heard, from Kaitlin at Chrismukkah, she had been with the same guy for three months. He couldn't help but wonder if he had something to do with her current mood. Maybe she fell for him and didn't want to leave him behind. The thought made him angry because she always left him behind. He knew she didn't love him – she hadn't said those three little words to him in five years – and the thought of her loving another man made his heart ache.

"You look… sad. What's wrong?" he asked again. He hated seeing her upset.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and began to study her hands. "You're just going to think I'm crazy" she said quietly.

"I already know you're crazy" he said, causing a small smile to appear on her face.

"Well, it's just…" she began, before starting to pick at her nails again. "Seth and Summer are our best friends and I'm happy for them but I'm also kind of… I wish I had what they have. I've spent the last five years floundering around from one relationship to the next and even if I was with someone I just felt so alone. Fucking around with you was pretty much the only consistent thing in my life" she said before she picked up Summer's bouquet of flowers and began to smell them.

She managed to catch the bouquet and he managed to catch the garter. Everyone complained about how it had been fixed because she was the maid of honor and he was the best man. It hadn't been fixed though.

"God, I'm so pathetic" she sighed before standing up and smoothing down her dress. "Since you don't want to fuck me, I'm going to go see if I can get my hands on some leftover cake" she said as she began to walk past him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pathetic didn't even begin to describe what she was. She had spent the last five years organizing her life around him. She would dump whatever boyfriend she had whenever the holidays or summer rolled around and she'd spend her time off in Berkley because she wanted to be with him. He was the reason why she took a job in Berkley. She missed him so much during the holidays because she wasn't able to get time off from her job and spend them in Berkley. She loved him and he didn't even know it. She doubted that he'd care if he did know. The memory of what it felt like when she told him that she loved him and he didn't say anything to her still made her heart sink.

He grabbed hold of her wrist and stopped her from reaching the door. She still felt little electric shocks whenever he touched her. She had never stopped feeling them. She looked for those sparks with so many other guys and never found them with anyone but him.

"What do you want?" she asked as she turned around. He was staring at her, his blue eyes muddled with questions she knew he'd never ask. That was the one thing she hated about him – his unwillingness to talk and say things of substance; especially those three little words that she'd been longing to hear for the past five years. Then again, how could he say those words when he didn't feel what they meant? "Do you want me to bring you some cake?"

"Are you staying or are you going back to France?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, feeling confused by his question. She thought the Cohens would have told him that she was staying with them for a while. "I got a job here."

"I know, but are you going to go back to France in a couple of months or a couple of years?"

"It's a permanent job."

"So you're not going back to France?"

"Do you want me to go back to France?" she asked. She didn't know why he kept asking her about France. Did she want to go back to France? No. She hated it. There was only so much of the artificial love and romance that she could take. She would go back though… if he wanted her to. If he didn't want her around things would get awkward and she wouldn't have anything to keep her in Berkley, California, or the US. Actually, if he didn't want her around she wouldn't have anything keeping her around anywhere and could probably take up the life of _le vagabond_ – she would probably be more capable of handling it now than she was six years ago when her mother kicked her out for marrying Henri Michel. Despite the fact that her life revolved around him, she was more independent – she wasn't as clingy as she used to be. She couldn't keep doing this forever – hoping that he'd love her and commit to a relationship.

"Do you want to go back to France?" he asked. In all the time she had known him, he had never asked her so many questions.

She shook her head in response and before she knew what was happening, his lips attacked hers and his hands roamed her body, sending her mind into overload because it had been way too long since she'd last tasted him and felt his touch.

She didn't know how he managed to do it but when they broke for air she was standing in front of him buck naked in her heels. Her dress and panties lay in a pool by her feet and she had no idea where her bra was. He licked his lips as he raked his eyes over her body and she could feel herself becoming sopping wet when she began to think about all the things he did to her with his tongue.

She began to work on his shirt and grew frustrated as she fumbled with the buttons. He took over the task and she moved to his belt, not caring when it fell to the floor with a clang, followed by his pants and his boxers while he kicked off his socks and shoes. She couldn't help but lick her lips as she took in the sight of his naked form – his ripped muscles, toned abs, and thick hard cock made her mouth water, her nipples grow hard, and her cunt tighten.

Her hands instinctively went to the part of his body that she had been longing for during all the months they spent apart. He was so thick and her pussy clenched as she remembered how good it felt to have him fill her up. She rubbed one of her hands back and forth over his length, relishing how hard and soft he was at the same time, while alternating between massaging his balls and perineum with the other. He began to leak precum and she removed her hand from his scrotum in order to wipe it off with her thumb. She looked up at him, and into his darkened blue eyes, while she brought her thumb to her lips and began to suck on it before closing her eyes and enjoying the salty taste of him.

He removed her hand from his dick, grabbed her by her arms, and pushed her up against the nearest wall. For some reason it felt cool against her back but she soon forgot about the strange feeling when he kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips smacked against each other and their tongues got twisted and tied up while they fought to probe each other's mouths. She felt one of his hands cup the back of her head while the other explored her sex. She bucked into his hand when he delved two of his digits into her core and felt dissatisfied when he pulled out of and away from her.

He licked his fingers clean before pulling her forward slightly and turning her around. She saw the full length mirror in front of her and suddenly the coolness against her back while they were kissing made sense.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was staying and she didn't want to go back to France. The thought of being able to be with her again – instead of just fucking around or doing whatever it was that they did for the past five years without using any labels, being exclusive, or remaining committed to one another – overwhelmed him.

Did he intend to fuck her in front of a mirror? No. Was he glad that things had worked out this way? Hell yeah. He always wanted to try this and he knew that if anyone would be willing, it would be her. She loved everything about sex. She was such a hot little sexpot. She was the most sexual being that he'd ever been with.

He looked at the expression on her face when she took in their reflections and watched as her pupils became increasingly dilated.

He placed his hands on her hips and she leaned forward, pressing her palms against the mirror and sticking her hot ass out. He couldn't help himself and spanked her a few times, knowing that she loved it. He loved the fact that she was kinky enough to get off on being spanked.

She let out a startled yelp before moaning and sticking her ass out further for more. He slapped her again and reminded her that they needed to be quiet because there were people downstairs. He hated the fact that he wouldn't be able to hear her scream but he enjoyed the fact that he was able to watch her bite down on her lower lip in order to restrain herself when he slapped her a few more times.

He stopped when she hung her head and he couldn't see her face anymore because her hair was in the way. He grabbed hold of her hips and plunged deep into her tight, slick, warm, wet core. She hissed and snapped her head back. He took in her furrowed brows, closed eyes, and parted lips. She was too tight and he automatically knew that it had been at least a couple of months since she'd last been laid, confirming that he really didn't have to worry about the guy she'd been seeing around Chrismukkah. He waited a few moments so that she could get used to him again while just relishing the feel of her warmth around him. He loved the way she felt – she felt so good.

He waited for a sign that she was ready to go and got it when she straightened up and rested her back flush against his chest. She placed her hands over his and guided them from her hips to her breasts. He squeezed them and retreated from her cunt before thrusting into it again. She felt so good – her cunt, her warm little body, her soft skin, her curves, her perky round tits. She always made him feel so alive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She moaned and reached back to wrap her arms around his neck, giving him better access to her breasts. After a few moments, she turned his cheek so that she could kiss him. It was raw and dirty – exactly how she liked it.

She moaned into his mouth when he thrust into her hard once again and dug her nails into the back of his neck. When they broke for air she turned her head and watched their reflections as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She watched and felt as his hands squeezed and massaged her breasts before pinching her nipples. She hissed at the sensation and watched as a grin spread across his face.

She made eye contact with him through the mirror and he started thrusting into her harder. She couldn't help herself, and let out a long moan when he hit her spot. He pressed his lips into the crook of his neck while he continued the steady rhythm and she began to focus on his hands once again when she felt his right one smooth its way down the front of her body to rest on her mound.

She clenched her pussy around his cock in anticipation and arched her back, threw her head back onto his shoulder, and moaned as he began to rub circles around her clit.

She stared at him through the mirror and found him licking his lips as he continued to thrust in and out of her and rake his eyes over her body. She had never felt so sexually exposed – not even in any of the threesomes she'd been in – but she loved every second of it.

It was only a matter of time before she found herself becoming overwhelmed by everything that was going on – his dick thrusting in and out of her from behind, his lips, teeth, and tongue pressing against, grazing, and licking the skin on her neck and shoulders, his left hand squeezing and massaging her breasts, the index and middle fingers of his right hand rubbing her clit, and being able to watch all of it – and began to lose it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was something so hot about being able to fuck her from behind and watch all of her reactions.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God!" she chanted, obviously trying to restrain herself.

She was looking at him through the mirror while her cunt tightened around him.

She was so fucking hot.

"Ryan!" she moaned as she came.

He stilled his movements and just watched her through the mirror.

He loved that look she got in her eyes – the one where she was neither here nor there but just somewhere where time stopped and all she could do was feel bursts of pleasure coursing through her body. He loved taking her to that place. He loved hearing her moan his name, watching her eyes glaze over, and feeling her body tense as she tried to hold onto the feeling of her orgasm and never let it go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled out of her and spun her around. She looked down at his still rock hard cock. It was slick with her cum and she wanted to drop to he knees and lick him clean but before she actually could, he began to kiss her hard and back her up against the mirror. He kept thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth in a way that made her need to feel his dick inside her again.

He was so fucking hot.

She quickly kicked off her heels along the way because despite how amazing the whole episode in front of the mirror was, her feet were killing her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her ass before bending at his knees in order to lift her up so that he could push her against the mirror and enter her again.

God, she loved the feel of his cock inside her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist in order to give him better access and he began to thrust in and out of her hard and fast. Each thrust lifted her higher and higher and she threw her head back in pleasure. He took full advantage by placing hot and dirty openmouthed kisses on her neck, shoulders and breasts before rolling his tongue around the nipple of one breast and biting down on it before sucking it.

She buried her hands in his hair found herself digging her nails into his scalp, mouthing his neck and biting into his shoulder in order to keep herself from screaming while he continued to thrust into her furiously and moved on to torture her other breast in the same manner.

She missed this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He missed this.

He missed her.

He missed the way her body felt against his, the sounds she made, the way she let him do whatever he wanted with her and did whatever she wanted with him, the way she tasted, the way she let loose, and the way she didn't care about anything but the fact that they got off. But that was just the sex…

He missed _her_… so much.

He missed her smile, her laugh, and the way she scrunched up her nose when he said something she found funny. He missed talking to her. He missed her support. He missed the way they'd finish each other's sentences and knew what the other was thinking just by looking at them. He missed holding her hand and wrapping his arm around her when they walked. He missed her craziness.

No one else had ever cared about him as much as she did. Even though they weren't together, she still cared. Even if she didn't love him… she still cared. She cooked for him – peach tortes and meals – and cared about whether or not he liked it. She talked to him – about books, current events, and life – and cared about what he thought. She encouraged him to pursue his dreams and cared about whether or not he attained them and if they made him happy.

She didn't know that he was never really happy unless she was around. He loved her. He felt so empty and lost when she wasn't around.

He wanted her to stay. He really wanted her to stay. He had been such a dumbass for pushing her away when they were younger and he was lucky as hell that she came back.

He never wanted her to leave again. Even if she said she wasn't going to leave, she could easily decide to pack her things up and head back to France one day or start dating someone else and fall in love with them.

He stared at her. Her head was thrown back, her lips red, swollen, and slightly parted, her hair mussed, and her eyes dark and full of passion… He didn't want to lose her. He never wanted her to leave again. He wanted her to be his – and _his_ alone.

"Marry me" he breathed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was pounding into her hard and she couldn't think straight. He didn't say what she thought he said. The man – he was a man now, one with a stable job and a place of his own – had been fucking her for the past five years and even though they also did things together with their clothes on they had always been on strictly platonic grounds with each other – except for the fucking and the fact that she loved him desperately.

"What?" she breathed sharply. He tightened his grip on her ass and she knew she'd have bruises where his fingers dug into her flesh by tomorrow morning but she didn't care. He was going to be the only one seeing her ass for a while anyways.

Everyone was downstairs and even though she wanted to scream as began to thrust into her harder and hit her g-spot, she had to remind herself that she couldn't.

"I" he said as he thrust into her hard and retreated.

"Want" he said with another hard thrust.

"You" he buried himself deep within her again and she let her head fall back against the wall.

"To" she dug her nails deep into his shoulders and moaned when he did it again.

"Marry" her eyes widened as she felt her climax approaching.

"Me" he said pushing her closer to the edge.

She had heard him correctly. Her head swirled.

"Marry me" he whispered softly, while he thrust into her exuberantly. He stared at her intensely and she could feel him spilling his hot liquid cum inside her. It felt so good.

"Oh God! Ryan!"

"Marry me" he groaned as he plowed himself into her one last time and pushed her off the edge completely.

"Yes!" she moaned as she stared into his deep blue eyes and got lost in the dizzying white haze that surrounded her. "Oh God! Ryan! Yes!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Sophie?" Kirsten asked as she entered the kitchen and eyed the plate of cookies her husband was holding suspiciously.

"She's in the back yard setting up for our tea party" Sandy said.

"That explains the cookies" Kirsten nodded. "I still think we should have had a reception instead of a small lunch."

"It's what the kids wanted" Sandy said with a shrug.

"I suppose" Kirsten sighed. "Where's Taylor? I'm glad that she's moving out here."

"She's upstairs. I'm glad too. Our son can try to deny it as much as he likes but he loves that dame."

"Does Ryan know she's staying with us until she finds an apartment?"

"Yes, I told him."

"Where is he? He didn't leave without saying goodbye, did he?"

"No. He's upstairs" Sandy said with a grin.

"And now I know why you and Sophie are holding your tea party outside" Kirsten said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Those two should know better."

"Give them a break. It's been a year since they've seen each other" Sandy sighed. "It's a beautiful day. You've overworked yourself. Come outside and relax with some milk and cookies."

"Fine" Kirsten sighed after a moment. "We're talking with them about how inappropriate their actions are tomorrow though" she said as she began to walk towards the door to the patio.

"Fair enough" Sandy said before walking up to his wife and placing a kiss in her hair while he wrapped his arm around her. "Did you know that Seth and Summer refer to those two as _rabid rabbits in heat_?" Sandy chuckled.

"No, but I can see why they do" Kirsten laughed despite herself.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

Contrary to popular belief, reviewing _**will not**_ kill you. So, please don't be afraid to review.

- Roz


End file.
